Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (franchise)
Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow is an American animated cartoon franchise, comprising several animated television series produced from 1977 to the present day. The original series, Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow, was created by Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1977. Characters Heroes * Otto Fox - Officer Otto Fox is a tall red fox. He has red fur, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Otto is wearing a blue-green police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, blue-green vest and a yellow star badge. He is voiced by Daws Butler from 1977 until his death in 1988, David Kaufman from 1988 until 2002 and James Arnold Taylor since 2002 * Coco Crow - Coco Crow is a black crow. He has black feathers, orange beak and orange legs. Coco is wearing a light blue police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, a light blue vest and a yellow star badge. He is voiced by Paul Winchell until 1988, Barry Gordon from 1988 until 2002 and Scott Menville since 2002. Allies * Jillian Fox - Jillian Fox is a female orange fox. She has orange fur, long ponytail, white snout, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Jillian is wearing a brown coat, a yellow ribbon on her ponytail and an aqua blue skirt. She is voiced by Mae Questel from 1977 until 1988 and Nancy Cartwright from 1988 until 2002 and Jessica DiCicco since 2002. * Chief Black Cat - Chief Black Cat is a muscular cat. He is voiced by Jackson Beck from 1977 until 1988, Maurice LaMarche from 1988 until 2002, Dan Green from 2002 until 2018 and Patrick Seitz since 2019. * Seller J. Dog - TBD. He is voiced by Jack Mercer until his death in 1984, from 1985 until 1988, Phil Hayes from 1988 until 2002 and Billy West since 2002. * Don Birdo - Don Birdo is an intelligent hawk. He has brown feathers, light brown patch on his torso, yellow beak and yellow feet. Don is wearing a red beret. He is voiced by Frank Welker. * Weasnnie and Clydsel - Weasnnie and Clydsel are two bank worker weasels. They are weasel caricatures of real-life couple Bonnie and Clyde. Weasnnie is voiced by Mae Questel from 1977 until 1988, Tress MacNeille from 1988 until 2002, Lisa Ortiz from 2002 until 2018 and Cristina Vee since 2019, while Clydsel is voiced by Mel Blanc from 1977 until 1988, Patrick Farley from 1988 until 2002, Marc Thompson from 2002 until 2018 and Phil LaMarr since 2019. * Victor and Victoria VanCarrot '''- Victor and Victoria VanCarrot are two Rabbit corrupt billionaires introduced in the reboot. They are one of Otto and Coco's new friends. Victor is voiced by Troy Baker and Victoria is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Villains * '''Donog Rotten - Donog Rotten is an evil, big bad wolf. He has TBD. is wearing a belt on his stomach. He is voiced by Don Messick from 1977 until 1988, Jim Cummings from 1988 until 2002, Marc Thompson from 2002 until 2018 and Kyle Herbert since 2019. * Sneaky Rat - Sneaky is a rat. He is Donog Rotten's henchman. He is voiced by Casey Kasem from 1977 until 1988, Rob Paulsen from 1988 until 2002 and Scott Menville since 2002. * Chamilia Chameleon - (Reserved for DonaldoC1997). She is voiced by Heather North from 1977 until 1988, Mary Kay Bergman from 1988 until her death in 1999, Kath Soucie from 2000 until 2002, Bella Hudson from 2002 until 2018 and Cassandra Lee Morris since 2019. * Scrooge the Bat - Scrooge the Bat is a Holiday-hating bat. He is voiced by Paul Frees until his death in 1986, Maurice LaMarche from 1988 until 2002, Marc Thompson from 2002 until 2018 and Travis Willingham since 2019. * Tiki Ramp - TBD. He is voiced by Allan Melvin from 1977 until 1988, Richard Moll from 1988 until 2002, Jason Griffith from 2002 until 2018 and Eric Bauza since 2019. * Mr. and Mrs. Hypno - Mr. and Mrs. Hypno are two mad scientist snakes. Mr. Hypno is voiced by Daws Butler from 1977 until his death in 1988, Jim Cummings from 1988 until 2002, Mike Pollock from 2002 until 2018 and Will Arnett since 2019, while Mrs. Hypno is voiced by June Foray from 1977 until 1988, Tress MacNeille from 1988 until 2002, Kathleen Delaney from 2002 until 2018 and Karen Strassman since 2019. * Snoopy Wolf - Snoopy Wolf is a muscular timber wolf with his gangsters introduced in the reboot. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Television series * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (1977-1982) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Adventures (1988-1993) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Unleashed (first adult-oriented show) (2002-2004) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (fourth and current show) (2019-present) Films * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Meet the Face Paint Gang (1985) * TBD (1988) (as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow in The Great Investigation (1993) (first direct-to-video film) Games * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow ''(1993) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow 2 (1994) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow 3 & Traffics (1995) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Tilt & Spint (1996) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Wolf Island (1997) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Lost Money (1998) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Loneliness (1999) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Northern Lights (November 1999) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Did It Again (February 2000) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Stronger (2000) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Adventures (2001) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Pop Up! ''(2001) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Overprotected (2001) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Hypno-Size ''(2001) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Group Force (2002) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Unleashed (2002) * Jillian Fox (Halloween 2002) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Black Wolfs (March 2003) * Fox and Crow Team (November 2003) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Unleashed: Tiki Hunters (2004) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Unleashed: Ultimate Nature Republic (2005) * Dove: The Flight (2005) * Jillian: Catch Them! (2006) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Games (2007) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Galaxy Parks (2007) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Attacks (2008) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow RPG (2011) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Dragons Destroyer ''(2012) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Games: Around the World ''(2012) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Origins (2012) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Time Travel (2013) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Jungle World ''(2013) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Legends ''(2013) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow & The Cosmic Universe ''(2014) * ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow's Extreme Business (2015) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Red Ducks ''(2016) * ''Dove: Make Hope (2016) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow & Jillian Fox: The Lost World ''(2016) * ''Otto Coco X-Games Reloaded (2017) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Time Travel Returns (2017) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: The Telltale Series (2018) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Heroes of the World (2018) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: MechaForce (2019) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow & Jillian Fox's Odyssey (2019) * Otto Coco X-Treme Games & Sports Ultimate (2020) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: African Wildlife Heroes vs Jungle Tiki Villains (2020) * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Revolution (2021) (final game) Comics * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Scrapped Projects Possible Projects Trivia